Last Decision
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: Set after the Will and Mark fight thing on the roof. The aftermath basically. One Shot.


Last Decision

There were a soft breeze coming from the slightly open window, you could hear the quiet sound that the breeze made. As he entered the slightly low-temperature feeling room which matched the equally cold feelings. As he walked slowly towards the chair which was placed besides the bed. He adjusted himself down on it, just looking over him with sad eyes. As he placed his hand over his only brother's hand. Mark 'Dodger' Savage couldn't hate Will, he was his brother and always will be. Something has changed Will in more ways than one, he use to be sweet and caring.

He would ask how you were, in his usual nervous tone and then he would have tried to of helped you. Wanting to feel a sense of belonging, though not anymore. Now he was filled with bitter jealousy and hatred; almost like that previous Will never existed. Mark tried to save him, he wouldn't let his brother die. Even after Texas, Anna and Ashley. As he remembered, reaching out for his hand and Will clutching onto it. He got cold-feet near the end, he didn't want to die. Deep inside, Will is still that same lost boy; only this time, there is no way for him to be found. Nobody else has to die now, Sienna has got arrested for possession of a gun and is currently in custody until someone comes forward to admit that she did happen to stumble upon it in the house.

Though they were all in shock, especially Dirk. With Patrick Blake and Maxine Minniver returning home, she was in a state of shock and it was no surprise giving the circumstances. Martha packed her bags and left to see her daughter Lacey. Her only child left after the tragic and grim murders of Ash and Callum, Lacey was still grieving with only her father for comfort though he was in the same distress and Martha was trying her best though all three were all going through the same loss and all three had to look after each other. So it was just Mark here, Dirk was still contemplating on whether to ring Liberty though he didn't want to worry the girl though he will have to tell her eventually. Will is her brother after all, so she has every right to know. As Mark was still gripping onto his hand, despite of everything. He doesn't know how to react to this, he can't hate him. He loves him, it's his brother.

"Will" Mark started.

He looked over to see that he was still in unconsciousness after the fall. Will didn't reach for his hand in time, he just simply fell.

"I don't hate you, I want to but I can't; you took Texas away from me, you even took our mother away from us; you destroyed so many lives" Mark breathed, as he found tears falling down as thoughts of Texas were carved into his mind.

There were a simple knock on the door, as Mark looked to see Theresa McQueen looking through as she entered, to see how her ex boyfriend was. As she held some flowers, feeling silly and it made her look unsympathetic towards the victims.

"How is he?" Theresa asked, with a nervous smile. Though she then frowned as she entered the room closer, looking over at him.

"He is still breathing but only with the help of this machine" Mark informed her, he has a feeling that she would not hate Will. After all she killed this Calvin Valentine, she might _understand. _

"I couldn't believe it when I found out that he killed those people" Theresa replied, sitting on the opposite side of Will. Placing the flowers down at the side of the bed.

"I don't think anyone could" Mark replied, wiping away more tears.

She remembers Will being quite possessive over her, she seen flashes of his darker side before anyone else did. He use to treat her like she wasn't as important as his friends once he got into university that was. Though never in a million years, would she of thought he was capable of murder.

"Do you hate him?" Theresa asked, 'subtle' and she knew it _wasn't. _As she bit her top lip and wandered her eyes around his eyes, never actually in his eyes.

"No" Mark honestly replied to her surprise.

Theresa looked down on Will again, she does remember when he was sweet person, he was this shy, nervous guy when she first met him. She misses that Will a lot, she liked that one very much.

"Maybe we never should have got together, I was his first girlfriend" Theresa spoke, though she was cut of by Mark.

"Don't blame yourself, it doesn't matter when it started or who might have caused; it was down to Will and Will only" Mark insisted.

She shrugged, thinking about her past relationship now.

"What happens if Will wakes up?" Theresa asked, looking back up at Mark who had more tears fall down.

"When he wakes up, the police will arrest him; I want him to die, not because I hate him but because I know he would not be able to cope in jail; I know this sounds crazy but I don't think I would like him to suffer" Mark finally let some tears fall down, as he was quietly sobbing.

"It doesn't sound crazy, he is family to you and I think Will wanted to die" Theresa was cut of again.

"No he never, he grabbed onto my hand and was trying to get up again but I couldn't save him" Mark told her, her eyes widened.

She felt uneasy, as she looked back down upon Will. Sliding her fingers through his unbrushed hair, making Mark feel uneasy as well. As he looked at her, she seemed to be remembering all the times with Will.

"He was lost Dodger; he didn't know what he was doing" Theresa presumed, this didn't feel like something Will would do in a sane and reasonable mind.

"Like you" Mark wiped away the rest of his incoming tears.

"No, not like me" Theresa told him simply.

The heart monitor was still on and beeping, though it was slowly lacking the pace. With Mark looking on it with concern and anticipation, he was almost waiting for his death. He couldn't watch him be taken by the police.

"Mr Savage?" a nurse spoke, making Mark turn towards him, as she waited for him to walk over to her, giving him a sign so she could him the private information about his brother's condition.

"I'm sorry but we really don't have much hope in him making a recovering; his machine is the only think keeping him going, if he does happen to wake up then he would be severely paralyzed; however it is your decision" the nurse informed him, he looked devastated as he looked back towards Will.

She was asking him to do the impossible. He could either let Will die or let Will live. If he lived then his life would never be the same again, he wouldn't be able walk or have any say in anything he does. He would suffer, which a lot would say he deserves and rightly so though was Mark one of them?

No.

"Dodger?" Theresa asked, looking over at him as he found himself staring in silence. He was shocked to the core though he then asked himself why.

As he stayed silent, with Theresa confused to what the nurse told him exactly to make him this distant as he turned around, with more tears and this time he let them roll down his cheek. He didn't have the nerve to say anything.

"Dodger" Theresa called again

As she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Her shivered, moving away from her. All he had to do was switch of the machine, it seemed simple yet it was heart wrenching him to him and it was emotionally tearing him apart.

"What did she say?" Theresa asked, her voice sounded concerned. As she looked into his tired eyes.

"I got to end all his suffering" Mark spoke quietly, she looked confused at first though she gave him a hug after he let more tears roll down.

He held onto her, letting more tears fall down. As he started to cry, he was in a state of shock. This man tried to kill him, his own flesh and blood. His own brother tried to cause him so much pain and suffering over his bitter jealousy.

"Why isn't it easy?" Mark asked her through tears.

Thinking about Texas and Anna, the two women who he loved were both murdered by the same man yet he was debating on whether to be kind to him. How is it fair that he should be kind to the man who seemed to hate his guts?

"Because you're a good person" Theresa tried to say, as she cupped the sides of his face. Leaning in closer as a friend.

Mark walked over to Will, his hands meters away from the machine though he took it away. He didn't have the nerves to do it just yet, well not slowly anyway. As he thought and thought, his hands were shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"This man killed the love of my life, he took the life out of my mother" Mark started, he thought it would make things easier though it only increased his pain and his completely Earth-shattering decision.

"He should suffer right, he tried to kill me, my sister, my dad, _our _dad" Mark cried, as he looked over at Theresa who was quite upset as the situation came to her. She knew what Mark was going to do.

"But he is my brother and he is the still same person I grew up with" Mark turned around again, with his hand over his mouth. He was still shaking and shivering.

As he looked back down on Will, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"I love you brother" Mark spoke, before quickly switching of the machine, Theresa gasped. That was very sudden.

As he stepped away, watching as the heart monitor faded away until it went to zero with nurses and doctors rushing in, Mark found himself being consoled by Theresa once again as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I killed.. I killed" Mark's voice broke, as he couldn't even finish his sentence.

He was the one to end Will's suffering after all.

_Fin_


End file.
